A Life Less Ordinary!
by Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer
Summary: Kagome is a depressed Goth with an abusive alcoholic for a mother. Can Kagome make friends at her new school? And can her mothers old boyfriend help her set her mother straight?
1. Moving

**Beep, beep, beep, beep**

As the small black alarm clock sounded through the small bedroom a hand snaked its way out from under the big dooner on the bed to turn off the clock. After several unsuccessful attempts to turn it off the owner of the hand groaned then picked up the clock and threw it at the wall. As it fell to the floor in little pieces the owner pushed back the covers on her bed and sat up.

"Oops! I guess I'll have to buy another one." Kagome Higurashi said as she looked at the broken clock on the floor.

Walking to her closet she picked out hers days clothes. Baggy black jeans with silver chains that ran from the hip to the knees, a long sleeve black shirt with a picture of Slipknot on the back and a black hoody with a picture of Placebo on it. With her clothes picked out she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later she walked into the kitchen to find her twelve-year-old brother Sota already eating his breakfast. As usual she noticed that her mother was not yet up, and there were bottles of alcohol on the sink, all empty. Kagome threw them out and then walked over to the cupboard.

"Hey sis, why do you wear so many earrings?" Sota asked her with a mouthful of food.

She had about six earrings in each ear and she also got her eyebrow and lip pierced for her sixteenth birthday the previous year.

"To piss mum off, and don't talk with your mouth full Sota." she replied as she sat down at the table with her bowl.

"Yeah? Well it works, just don't let her know about the tattoo you got yesterday." he warned her after swallowing.

"Don't worry, I won't. I really don't want a repeat of what happened when she found out about the lip ring." Kagome said to him as she poured milk on her cereal.

Flashback

Kagome had just gotten home after getting her lip pierced. And her mum didn't look happy.

"What the fuck is that in your lip?" her mum asked, drunk as usual.

"Duh, it's a lip ring." Kagome replied as she sat on the couch to watch TV.

"Don't talk to me like that you ungrateful little bitch. Take it out now." her mum replied as she slapped her daughter in the face.

Kagome stood up and stared daggers at her mum. She was always like this when she was drunk and no matter what Kagome did to try and prevent a fight her mum always managed a way to make one.

"Fuck you! I'll do what ever I want. At least I don't get myself so drunk that I'm passed out before six o'clock." and that little statement earned her a black eye and a split lip.

End Flashback

Kagome never hit her mum back, only because she knew that she could do more damage to her mum then what she could do to her in her drunken state. So she just took it and made sure that her mum never hit Sota.

"Sota, you better make sure you have everything packed. We leave for the airport in two hours." she told him as she went to wash the dishes.

'While I go and wake the beast' she said to herself as she turned off the tap.

They were moving to Tokyo to live with Kagome's grandfather, he needed help looking after the family shrine and living here reminded them too much of Kagome and Sota's father. He had died two years previous in a car crash on his way home from work and that's when all the problems started. Sota started doing very poorly in school, Kagome started to get more distant from the world and that's is when their mum started to drink. Kagome had to get a part time job to pay for food and the bills because the money from their dad was being used by their mum for alcohol.

Five minutes later

BANG!

Kagome had gotten to her mum's bedroom and kicked the door open to wake her up.

"What the fuck is going on?" her mum asked as she sat up in bed, awoken by the noise.

"Get up, we have to leave in two hours." and with that Kagome left for her room to make sure she had everything she needed.

'The sooner we get out of here, the better' she thought as she picked up the broken alarm clock and threw it in the bin.

One hour and forty boring minutes later they were at the airport waiting for their plane. Sota was playing his game boy SP that Kagome had brought him for his birthday, their mum was trying to sleep off her hangover and Kagome was searching through her bag for her mp3 player.

'Ha, here it is' she said to herself as she pulled the mini player out of her back pack. 'this is going to be a long flight' she said to herself as she looked at her mum asleep in the hard plastic chair across from her. She then put her headphones on and scanned to her favourite song.

Trapped in this World

You think you're smart  
You're not  
It's plain to see  
That you want me  
To fall off  
It's killing me  
Let's see  
If you've got the Gaul  
Come take it all

The Jury is coming  
Coming to tear me apart  
Come on, it's on  
I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heart broke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me

So what you got  
One last shot  
It's seems to me  
That you're not needed  
Come on  
It's killing me  
Let's see  
If you've got the Gaul  
Come take it all

The jury is coming  
Coming to tear me apart  
All this bitching and moaning  
Come on, it's on  
I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heart broke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me

Come on, it's on  
Come on, it's on  
Come, on it's on  
Come on, it's on

I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heart broke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are trapped in this world  
That's not meant for me  
For me

I'm trapped in this world  
Lonely and fading  
Heart broke and waiting  
For you to come  
We are trapped in this world   
That's not meant for me  
For me  
For me  
For me  
For me


	2. A New Town!

**It was ten o'clock at night when Kagome, Sota and their mum trudged into the Higurashi Shrine house. The flight hadn't been as long as Kagome thought but time seems to slow down when you're bored. The highlight of the flight was when Mrs Higurashi got drunk and accidently tripped the air hostess who spilled a tray of drinks onto Kagome's head, which left her smelling like a drunk bum.**

She was so angry with her mum that she broke her mp3 player whilst trying to contain the fury she so badly wanted to unleash. She was finding it harder by the day to contain the anger that was slowly building up inside of her, but she swore that no matter what she wouldn't take it out on her mum. No matter what Mrs Higurashi did to Kagome she never blamed her, she was still grieving over the loss of her husband. Even though Kagome thought she was going about it the wrong way.

When they walked into the house Kagome's grandfather came to great them, he was a kind but stern man who believed in firm punishment if the crime was severe. Kagome hoped that he could talk some sense into her mother.

"Hey Gramps," Kagome said as she dumped her bags on the ground to give him a hug.

"Hello, boy Sota, you've grown since the last time you were here," he said to his grandson after unleashing him from a big bear hug.

"Not that much gramps," Sota said to him afterwards.

They went into the kitchen for a snack before they went up to bed. Kagome and Sota had to get up early to go and shop for school supplies and Kagome was thinking of getting another tattoo. Before Kagome left to go up to her new room, her grandfather asked her to wait so he could talk to her.

"Yeah Gramps?" she said as she sat back down at the table.

"Well, seems you will need transport to get around and go shopping and to school," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "You'll need a car."

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked him, wide eyed as she stared at the keys.

"Yes I am, the car was your uncles car. But he just bought a new one and he thought that you might like it." he said as he gave her the keys. And with a wink he left the room.

Kagome was stunned. She knew the car that her grandfather was talking about because she had been driven around in it when her uncle used to visit.It was a 2001 Holden Monaro (a/n, it's a good car so no one say anythin'). She was stoked, she had always wanted a car as she had gotten her license when she was fifteen, but she was never able to get one. Now she had a really cool car and couldn't wait to drive it.

Kagome left the kitchen after turning the light off and walked upstairs to her room, she walked over to a box marked pics and started to unpack her posters. She planned to have most of them up before she went to bed. Grabbing a roll of sticky tape she walked over to the bare white wall and started to put up her posters.

Two hours later she had a wall and a half completely covered with posters of all her favourite bands. Putting the rest back in the box she went and changed for bed, after putting her pj's on and brushing her teeth she went through her nightly ritual of taking out all her earings, excluding her lip and eyebrow ring. After that was doneshe got into bed and turned off the light.

Before she fell asleep she thought of a song that reminded her of how much her life sucked right then, and she fell asleep with a single tear running down her cheek.

****

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life


	3. Shopping!

**Kagome awoke the next morning feeling happy, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Today Sota and her were going shopping in Tokyo in her new machine. Kagome got out of bed with a spring in her step as she went for her morning shower in her new home. After her shower she dressed in her favourite outfit, a pair of large black extra baggy pants with bits of red and purple material dangling from the many pockets, a tight black Korn T-shirt, black and white arm socks, a spike bracelet on each wrist and her most prized possesion, black chunky boots with red flames going up the front from the toes.**

She was feeling good about today and decided to do her make-up differently, she painted thick eye-liner around her green eyes, the black extended half way down her face under her left eye. Kagome was going all out today, she rummaged through her bag for her red sparkly lip stick and aplied it to her pale lips. Kagome went to put her earings in, like she did every morning before leaving, but as she turned around to get them she noticed a packet of safety pins on her desk. With a smirk she picked them up and decided to get a little more creative with her jewellery. Finally Kagome was ready to hit the town, she picked up the keys to her new Monaro and grabbed her wallet then headed downstairs for breakfast.  
When she got downstairs she saw Sota in the living room watching Pokemon, Sota looked up as his sister entered the room and started laughing.

"Mum and Gramps are gonna freak when they see you," he giggled.

"You'd better get ready," she said to him. "I'm leaving in five minutes." And then she headed to the kitchen.

When Kagome entered the kitchen she got the shock of a life time, her mother was awake and sitting at the table with Gramps, nursing a cup of coffee instead of her usual bottle of Vodka. The glance of hope only lasted until her mother looked up at her estranged daughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR FACE, KAGOME?" she bellowed." YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING CLOWN!"

Kagome was hurt, she was used to these sort of comments from her mother when she was drunk, but not when she was seemingly sober. Nor was the rude womans father, he turned to his daughter and gave her a well deserved smack in the mouth. He then grunted and nodded at his grandaughter, suggesting that she best leave now before any more outbursts.

Kagome was most deffinately ready to leave now. She grabbed a slice of toast from the counter and headed for the door.

"Come on twirp," she said to her brother, who replied with a "hey!" as he got up off of the couch.

Kagome and Sota got outside and saw the covered car, Kagome was excited, so excited that she couldn't wait to take the cover off of the car to see it. After the cover was removed, there was a moment of silence from the brother and sister as they stared in awe at the beautiful machine in front of them. It was a metalic blue colour with dark black tinted windows, a thing of beauty. They finally began to snap back to reality after they heard their mother yelling obsenities at Kagome through an open window. They got into the car and Kagome started the beast and laughed an evil laugh as she drove down the driveway.

The drive to the mall wasn't that long in Kagome's car, it handled like a dream and had the speed of a cheater. When they arrived in Toshaya Drive, Kagome parked the car and their shoping adventure began.

The first shop on the list of places to hit , was a book store next to a shop called 'Utopia Music'. Sota rolled his eyes as he watched his sister being drawn into the tractor beam of the Fender Strat in the window of the music store.

"Here we go again," Sota whispered as Kagome moved closer to the window.

Kagome stood stairing at the beauty for three minutes without blinking, her eyes were glazed over with admoration towards the guitar.

"Just go in!" exclaimed a now bored Sota. "I'll go get my own books."

Kagome awoke from her trance like state long enough to turn around and give her brother enough money for his books and then she turned to the shop and headed in. Inside the shop there were about ten people, all of her own kind, wearing black and baring extravigant piercings. She headed to where the guitar was kept at the far corner of the store. She studied the guitar like it was a new life form, inspecting every crevis and marvelling at every curve.

"I's not for sale you know," said a voice behind her. "You have to be the winning band in the Skeleton Festival next month before you can even touch her."

Kagome turned around to face the owner of the voice. Standing in front of her was a tall boy wearing a dog collar around his neck, with long shoulder length brown hair in a high pony tail.

"I'm Koga," said the boy." And your name is?"

Kagome stared at the boy for a few minutes and then replied in a soft voice, "Kagome." 'Who is this idiot?'' she thought to herself as she looked him over.

She noticed that the guy was going to say more and she was hoping for an interuption so that she wouldn't have to listen to him. Just when she thought that she would be stuck listening to the guy, Sota walked into the store and came over towards her.

"Hey sis, can we go now?" he asked when he got to her.

"Yeah, sure, let's go Sota," Kagome said as she put the guitar back on the stand and walked out of the store quickly with her brother in tow.

Three hours later they had finished shopping for school and Kagome had bought new clothes from 'Hot Topic'. After all the shopping they decided to go to the food court and get some lunch before they went home.

"What you want to eat?" Kagome asked Sota.

"Maccas." was his single reply.

"Okay, go and find a table and I'll be back in a minute," and with that said, Kagome went off to get them some lunch.

Sota found a table and sat down at it, not long after he sat down, he noticed a group of preps walking over towards him.

"Hey kid, you're in my seat," said a tall guy with short black hair.

Sota just ignored him which made the guy angry. He walked up to Sota and dragged him out of the seat by the collar of his shirt, while his friends just stood by and laughed. Just then Kagome came back with their lunch, upon arriving at the scene, Kagome put the tray with their lunch on it down on another table and walked up to the guy who was harrasing her brother. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and swung him around to face her.

"And what, prey tell, do you fucking think you are doing?" Kagome asked him.

"What's it to you, stay out of other peoples business," the guy replied as he pulled out of her grip.

"Other peoples business, eh?" Kagome asked him, she was getting really pissed off.

He just smirked at her, which Kagome quickly wiped off his face with a punch. The guy stumbled back and tripped over Sota's outstretched foot.

"Other peoples business my ass. The kid you were harrasin' is my brother, fuck face," with that said Kagome and Sota grabbed their stuff and their lunch and left, leaving the shocked group to try and pick up their hurt friend.

(Sota's point of view)

After the guy let me go I wanted to fick him, but my sister took care of it for me. When she punched him in the face I just had to add my own to it so I stuck my foot out as he staggered backwards, seeing him sprawled on the floor holding his bloody nose made me smile. That should teach him to mess with my sister, when Kagome gets mad it makes you want to be living in another state to her.

(Writers point of view.)

Half an hour later they were making their way to Kagome's car, they put their shopping in the boot and got into the car. Before starting the engine, Kagome rummaged through her cd case for her new Good Charlotte cd. Turning the car on she then put the cd into the player and scanned to her favourite song and drove off.

'This was a rather eventful day,' she thought to herself as the song came blaring through the speakers. Driving out of the car park she started to sing to the song as they headed home.

You come in cold,  
You're covered in blood.  
They're all so happy you've arrived.  
The doctor cuts your chord.  
He hands you to your mum.  
She sets you free into this life.  
And where do you go with no destination, no maps to guide you.  
Wouldn't you know that it doesn't matter, we all end up the same.

These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the best day of your life.

And money talks in this world,  
That's what idiots will say.  
But you'll find out that this world,  
Is an idiots parade.  
Before you go, you've got some questions.  
And you want answers  
But now you're old, cold, covered in blood,  
Right back to where you started from.

These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the worst day of your life.

But these are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the best day of,  
Today could be the worst day of,  
Today could be the last day of you life.  
It's your life, your life.

A/N, I hope you like so plz R&R!


	4. School, fights andFriends?

**Kagome woke up Monday morning wishing that it was still the weekend. The start of the week meant the start of school, not something she was looking forward to. But then again, it would get her out of the house and away from her mum. Kagome jumps at that opportunity every time it arises. Just as she was about to go back to sleep, her mum burst through her bedroom door.**

"Get the fuck up, you have school," her mum said as she swayed in the doorway to Kagome's room.

'Drunk as usual,' Kagome said to herself as she got out of bed. She did so without argument because she really didn't want to show up at school on her first day with bruises. But apparently her mother did want her to because she walked up to Kagome and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Get dressed, you're takin' your brother to school and I don't want anymore complainin'," and with that said, she kicked her daughter really hard in the ribs and then walked out the door.

Kagome lay on the floor for about five minutes, not moving a muscle, just staring up at the roof. "Why me?" she asked no one in particular. Just then Sota walked into her room with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh I'm just peachy, never felt better a day in my life," she replied sarcastically.

"You better go and get ready, the sooner we leave, the better," Kagome said as she got up and walked over to her closet. "If you hurry up then I'll take you WacDonalds for breakfast."

That got him moving, he was out of her room in a flash. Kagome picked out that days clothes and headed into her bathroom to have a shower and get ready for school. She took her top off and whinced at the sudden pain in her side, looking down, she saw a nice bruise forming on her right rib cage. 'Just great,' she thought as she tossed her shirt on the ground. Remembering the punch to the face that she recieved, Kagome went to the mirror and had a look.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed as she looked at the newly formed bruise over her right eye. "She must of caught my eye brow ring."

She had blood trickling down the side of her face from where the eye brow ring had torn a part of the skin. After staring at her reflection for a few more minutes, Kagome got into the shower. After washing her hair, Kagome got out and dried off and then she put on her clothes. She wore a pair of really baggy black jeans that she had to hold up with the new belt she bought on Saturday, it was black and had white skulls with red eyes on it and it had a similar larger skull on it for the clasp. She put on a short sleeve black shirt that had a light on the front and it said 'In the Absence of Light,' in black writing, and on the back it was all black and in white writing it said 'Darkness Prevails'. She put on her black Slipknot hoody and her red and black skater shoes. Applying minor make-up to her face to cover up the bruise, she then added her earings. When she was finished, she grabbed her back pack and her car keys and headed downstairs to get her brother.

An hour later, Kagome dropped Sota off at school and told him that she would pick him up at three. After waving goodbye and making sure that he went into the school, she drove off and headed for her school. Arriving five minutes later she parked her car in the student car park and got out of the car.

"Joyous! Another hell hole," she mumbled to herself as she locked her car and headed for the front doors to the school.

Five minutes later, she finally found the office. She went in and walked up to the secretary who was typing away on the computer and was tottaly oblivious to her surroundings.

"You know, as much as I would just love to stand here all day, I'd like my schedule." Kagome said sarcastically to the woman.

She looked up and stared cluelessly at Kagome, it took her a few seconds to realise that she was talking to her before she asked Kagome her name.

"Kagome Higurashi, and please, take your time." Kagome replied with a smirk.

'Why do all schools have airheads as secretaries?' Kagome contemplated as she waited for the woman infront of her to print out her schedule.

With a smile, the secretary handed Kagome her schedule and then went back to the computer. Kagome shook her head and exited the office, along with her schedule was her locker number and combination code. It took her all of ten minutes until she finally came across her locker, putting what books she didn't need into her locker, she closed it and then looked at her schedule to find out what number her homeroom was in.

Schedule:

Homeroom: 16  
Math: 20  
Science: 4  
History: 24  
Lunch  
Gym  
English: 17  
Art: 8

Walking through the hallway, Kagome looked above the doors for the number to her homeroom. Finally coming across it, she put her schedule into her bag and walked into the room. When she entered the room went quite. 'Enter the Crypt Keeper.' Kagome thought as she gave everyone a cold glare and then walked over to the teacher.

The teacher noticed her straight away and stood up. "Class we have a new student, Kagome Higurashi. Would you like to say anything about yourself?" she asked Kagome with a smile.

Kagome arched her eyebrow and smirked at the teacher. "Not likely," she replied and then went to sit down in the furthest corner of the room.

When she sat down, shenoticed that the class were staring at her. "Take a picture it lasts longer," she replied and then went about getting her mp3 player out of her bag.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly and before Kagome knew it, it was lunch time. She dumped her books into her locker and proceeded to the cafateria to get her food.

When she arrived at the line and saw the food, she wondered how many times it had been digested before the lunch lady put it out to be eaten again. Turned off from the hot food, Kagome opted to buy a pack of chips and a can of soda, she then walked outside to sit under a tree.

Lunch usually went for an hour, so she had plenty of time to be bored out of her mind. Ten minutes after she finished her meager lunch, a boy with short black hair came up to her.

"Hey, you new here?" he asked her when he got closer.

"What gave you that idea, Einstein?" she asked him, not really enjoying his company. The less people who knew her the better.

"Now there's no need to be rude, I was being polite. I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought I'd say hi," the guy replied.

"Is that before or after you and your buddies made a bet?" she asked him raising an eyebrow and staring at him.

"W-what, I have no idea what you are talking about." he said trying to hide his uneasyness.

"Look, I don't now, nor ever want to go out with you. So piss off and go back to your group of idiots and tell 'em what I said." Kagome told him, then she got up and was about to walk away when the guy grabbed her arm.

"No one say's no to me, my father owns half this town. I could easily get you evicted out of what ever crappy little shit hole you and your family dwell in," he said to her as his grip tightened on her arm.

"Is that so? Well, mister I Have a Pole up my Ass, my family owns the house we live in so I'd like to see you accomplish that. And secondly, either you let go of me or I tear you a new asshole. How does that sound?" Kagome replied with a smirk.

Instead of him letting go of her, his grip got tighter and he raised his hand ready to hit her. But she ducked and his fist made contact with the tree behind her.

"Now that's gotta hurt," she said with a fake look of concern on her face.

"You'll pay for that," he said and then he whirled around ready to hit her again. But again she ducked and then kicked him right where it hurts.

A group of kids had gathered around the pair watching the fight with interest, no one had ever stood up to the boy before and those who enjoyed watching him get his ass kicked by a girl were cheering her on, and those that were friends with the boy were calling for him to to put her in her place.

"Come on Hojo, make her pay man." one boy yelled out as the boy named Hojo stood back up.

(A/N: Haha, bet you weren't expecting the bad boy to be him, hey.)

Hojo took another swing at Kagome but missed yet again. Kagome was getting rather bored of this little tiff by now and was badly wanting to end it. As much as she loved to fight, she knew that if her mother found out about it she would pay dearly when she got home. So to end it, she waited for Hojo to get back up off the ground and then she walked up to him and grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back.

"Ever fuck with me again and I'll finish it for good. With me on that Hobo?" she said stressing the Hobo part.

By now he was in tears from the immence pressure she was putting on his arm so all he was able to do was nod his head. Kagome let go of him, picked up her bag and headed back into the school.

The fight had taken up the rest of lunch so Kagome headed to the Gym for her next lesson. When she arrived she walked straight for the changerooms and got changed into her sport uniform. As she was exiting the change rooms she bumped into a group of girls walking in.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No worries, your new hey?" the one with long black hair asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied looking up. She noticed that the girls were wearing pretty much what she wears.

"Cool, I'm Kikyo and these three are Ayame, Sango and Terri," the girl with the black hair said.

"Ah, Kagome." she said to them after nodding at each one as their name was said.

"Hey, your the one that beat the crap out of Hojo, Aren't you?" the girl named Ayame asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome replied.

"That was so awsome, we've been waiting for someone to do that for a while." Sango said as she pulled her uniform out of her bag.

By now, Kagome was sitting down on one of the benches and was talking with the four girls. She didn't know why, but she felt like it was okay to talk to them. Even though she originally didn't want to make any friends here. Afraid that they would find out about her mum, she was cautious about what she told them.

"So how old is your brother?" Terri asked her.

"He's thirteen in three weeks." Kagome told her as they walked out of the change rooms.

"Cool, he's the same age as my brother Kohaku," Sango said when they got to the bleachers.

Just then the gym teacher walked in and Kagome was caught off gaurd by who it was.

"Naraku," she said aloud as she saw his face.

"Hey, how do you know the gym teacher? Your new." Kikyo said with a curious look on her face.

"It's a long story." Kagome replied.

Sorry I changed it, but I thought the other one was a bit crappy. But stay tuned to find out why Kagome knows the gym teacher, and when she meets Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the rest of the guys. Till then, hope you like. Please Review or I won't update.


	5. Explanations, fights and music!

"**Come on, are you going to tell us?" Ayame asked Kagome as she sat down next to her.**

"Well, about a year ago my mum met this guy. Naraku. They dated for about six months and then he just left, I asked my mum what happened and she wouldn't tell me. Originally I thought he left 'cause I was always giving him shit 'cause he weren't my real dad, but the way my mum acted told me he left because of her." Kagome told them, not making eye contact with any of them.

"Whoa, where's your dad?" Kikyo asked her.

"He died two years ago in a car crash on his way home one day," Kagome replied emotionlessly.

"Oh, sorry dude," Kikyo replied.

"It's okay, you didn't know. So how…" Kagome was cut off by the teacher calling them to pay attention.

"Okay class, we are going to start today's lesson off with some warm ups, so get into groups of four and start." The gym teacher, Naraku, told them.

"Hey Kagome, come in our group, he won't mind." Sango said as she got up.

"Okay," and with that Kagome put her bag down and followed the girls to the other side of the gym.

Ten minutes passed and they started to do their gymnastics, Kagome had been doing a lot of stuff over the past four years that made her body very toned, and she was able to do a lot of stuff that most of the class couldn't do.

"Whoa, Kagome that was cool," Terri said as Kagome finished off a triple back flip from off of the trampoline.

"How'd you do that?" Ayame asked her.

"I used to take martial arts back in my home town, and well, I guess I never really forgot." She replied out of breath.

Just then Naraku came over to their group. "That was quite impressive, miss-"

"Higurashi," Kagome replied as she turned around to face her mothers ex-lover.  
"Kagome," Naraku mumbled under his breath.

Kagome just stared at him, wondering what he would do next. She could tell he was thinking about something by the look on his face.

"Umm, yes. Meet me after class and we'll have a chat," and with that he walked off to see the rest of the class.

"Freaky, he never compliments anyone." Sango said, and then she made a running jump and somersaulted over a board.

Twenty minutes later, gym was over and the girls were in the change rooms getting changed back into their clothes. Throughout the whole lesson Naraku kept glancing at Kagome, he was happy to see her, even though she used to treat him like shit. Towards the end of his and her mum's relationship, Kagome opened up to him and expressed her concerns for her mum about her constant drinking. He knew Kagome was worried even though she didn't show it all the time and Sota was always out of the house away from the constant arguments between Kagome and their mum. He grew rather close to both kids during the six month relationship and had fallen head over heels for their mum. He even went as far as asking their mum to marry him, but she told him that she wasn't ready for a long term relationship so she broke it off and he left. 

He's regretted leaving ever since then and was always worried about what would happen after. After he finished packing away the gym equipment he noticed Kagome come out of the change rooms, when she looked up he motioned for her to come over.

Kagome told her new friends that she would see them in next period seeing as they had that class together. Then she walked over towards Naraku.

"Hey, long time no see." She said as she reached him.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. How's your mum?" Naraku asked as he sat down on the bleachers.

"She's the same, if not worse. She was rather edgy after you left and spent most of her time in her room drowning her sorrows in bottle after bottle of alcohol." Kagome said as she joined him sitting down.

"Look, I'm sorry I left. I really didn't want to leave you guys, but I had no choice in the matter." Naraku told her, not making any eye contact.

"Why did you leave? Mum never told us and Sota cried for a week, he wouldn't even come out of his room." Kagome asked him as she fiddled with a piece of thread on her shirt.

"I asked your mum to marry me, she told me it was too soon and that she was ready for a long term relationship."

"Oh, I guess that would do it. She wouldn't tell me why you left, but I figured it was because of me." Kagome said to him.

"Hey, you may have given me shit within the first few months. But I guess I grew on you huh?" Naraku said to her as he stood up.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome said and she smiled her first genuine smile for the last two months.

"So how's Sota doing? Is he doing any better in school?" Naraku asked Kagome.

"Yeah, he's doing a lot better since you helped him out."

"That's good to hear. It was good seeing you again, Kagome, I might drop by sometime and say hi to your mum and brother."

"Come by this weekend on Saturday, my granddad is having a party with some of our relatives, he said if I make friends to invite them." Kagome said as she stood up.

"I just might, think you can get your mum sobered up by then?"

"With help from my gramps, I think I may be able too." Kagome told him.

"Alright, you better get to class. Here, give this to your teacher," Naraku handed her a note saying that she was with a teacher.

"Thanks," Kagome replied and then she left to go to her next class.

The day went by pretty quickly and Kagome was already on her way to pick her brother up from school. She arrived five minutes later and realized she still had ten minutes to kill before his school let out. She got out of the car and lent on the hood then lit a smoke.

"Hey Kags," someone shouted out from across the street.

Kagome turned around to notice Kikyo, Ayame, Terri and Sango walking across the street with a group of guys. Kagome nodded and then took a drag of her cigarette.

"Waiting for your brother?" Sango asked as they got to her.

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"Hey Kags, nice wheels." Terri said as she admired Kagome's baby.

"Yeah," she replied again.

"Oh, hey. These guys' are Miroku, with the short black hair, he's Sango's boyfriend. The one with the short black hair is Inuyasha, Kikyo's boyfriend. This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, this is Adam, my boyfriend and this is Koga, Ayame's boyfriend." Terri said as she pointed to each of the guys.

"Yeah, we already met on the weekend. She was eyeing the Fender Strat in Utopia." Koga said as the guys looked at the new girl.

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

Just then the bell rang and a whole bunch of kids came running out of the school's front doors. Two boys and a girl came running up to the group and threw their bags on the ground.

"Hey Sango, we met this really cool kid today. He kicked Tommy Hong's butt at lunch time cause he was picking on Rin." A tall boy with long black hair said as he got to the group.

"Really, why was he picking on ya Rin?" the guy named Sesshomaru asked the short girl who was standing next to Inuyasha.

"He said I looked weird because I had a tooth missing," the little girl named Rin replied.

"Hey sis," Sota called out as he came running towards the group.

"Hey, that's the kid." The other boy said to the group as Sota came up towards them.

Sota got to the group and threw his bag to his sister who caught it and threw it back at him.

"What do I look like? A pack mule? Carry your own bag." Kagome said to him.

The group of teens laughed at what she said and Sota noticed them for the first time.

"Hi, I'm Sota" he said as he looked at them.

"Hey," they all replied.

Kagome turned to her brother with a raised eyebrow. "What's this I hear about you being involved in a fight at lunch?"

"Nothing, I swear. The guy was asking for it," he replied as he opened the back door to Kagome's car and put his bag in.

"Yeah, well mum is going to kick my ass when I get home," she said quietly enough so that only her brother could hear her.

"Hey Kags, the little kid he beat up just so happens to be the little brother of that guy you beat up at lunch today," Kikyo said with an amused look on her face.

"It must run in the family," Kagome said and the group laughed.

"Hey Kagome, can I invite some people to the party this weekend? Gramps said I could," Sota asked her as he jumped on the hood of the car.

Kagome picked him up the collar of his shirt and put him on the ground. "I don't see why not, but if you sit on my car like that again your dead meat."

"Cool," he then turned around and faced the group of younger kids. "So you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, if we're allowed to that is," the one with the long blonde hair said to him.

"Cool," Sota replied.

"Well, bye," Kagome said to the group of teens. "Come on Sota, we gotta get home before mum hits the roof."

"Aren't you going to ask them if they want to come this weekend?" Sota asked his sister as he opened the front passenger side door.

"I already did," Kagome told him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

"Okay, see ya Kags," Sango said, and then she and the others walked across the street.

Kagome got in the car and started it. "Put your seat belt on." She told her brother as she put it in gear and pulled away from the curb.

"Hey sis, did you know that that tall guy with the long silver hair was staring at you throughout that entire conversation?" Sota asked his sister as they stopped at a traffic light.

"That's nice," she replied and then put a Cd into the player and pressed play. Nemo by Night Wish came blaring through the speakers as she drove towards home.

This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

Kagome started to sing along as it came to the chorus.

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Sota joined with her as he learnt the words by now.

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore  
My name forevermore

Three songs and fifteen minutes later they arrived back home, Kagome parked the car and got out. Sota followed her after he got his bag out of the back of the car. They walked into the house to find that their mother was out. 'Probably drinking' Kagome thought as she trudged up the stairs to her room, it was now fully decorated with posters of all her favorite bands and she had painted the walls, that weren't covered, black. Her desk had a laptop and a whole stack of Cds as well as a stereo. Next to that was her bed which was covered in black bedding and the pillows were red and at the end of her bed was her Ashton electric guitar and her Behringer amplifier.

She threw her bag on the ground and picked up her guitar, sitting on her bed she played it until it was time for dinner.

"Kagome, dinners ready." Her grandfather called from downstairs.

"Coming," she yelled as she put her guitar down and turned off the amp.

She walked downstairs and entered the kitchen; she noticed that her mum still hadn't come home. 'Oh well, some peace. At least for now,' she thought to herself as she sat down and started to eat her dinner.

"So how was school today," their grandfather asked them between mouthfuls of his food.

"Okay," Kagome replied.

"I met some kids and I invited them to the party this weekend," Sota said.

"Well that's good, Kagome I know your day had to be better then okay." Gramps said.

"I beat the crap out of a snot nosed kid who thought he could be smart," Kagome said with a smirk as she looked up from her plate.

"Kagome, no more fighting, please." Her gramps said to her.

"What ever, I also saw someone I never thought I'd see again and I kinda invited him to the party this weekend,"

"Really? Who was it?" her gramps asked as he put more rice in his bowl.

"Naraku," Kagome replied not looking up from her plate.

Sota's head shot up and a smile spread across his face, "Really? Did he ask about me?"

"Yeah, he's my gym teacher, he asked me how you were going in school, and he's happy that you're doing better."

"Cool, so he's really coming?" Sota asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said and then she got up and walked to the sink to put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to bed, 'night." And with that she walked up stairs and went into her room.

Five minutes later she came out of the bath room with her hair down and her pj's on. She went to her standing mirror and pulled up her shirt, she had a nice big purple bruise on her right side from where her mum had kicked her that morning; she winced when she touched it lightly. It had seriously hurt during gym and it took all her energy to not cry out in pain. After rubbing some ointment on it she pulled her shirt back down and got into bed, she was so tired that as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

It wasn't long after she fell asleep that her mum came into the room quietly, she walked over to her daughters bed and sat down gently. Nara, (I'm gonna call her mum Nara.) brushed the hair away from Kagome's face and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I hit you sweetie, I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered quietly to her sleeping daughter. "I need help, and I'm getting it. I don't want to stuff up yours and Sota's lives any more."

After sitting there looking at her daughter sleep for a while, Nara kissed her on the forehead and got up. "I love you," then she walked out of the room as quietly as she entered.

"I love you too mum." Kagome whispered as she rolled over with tears in her eyes.

Being a light sleeper, Kagome had awoken as soon as her mum sat on her bed. She kept her eyes closed not knowing what to expect, but when she heard her mum talk she was shocked. Her mum wasn't drunk and her breath didn't smell like alcohol either, maybe her mum was getting help. That thought stayed with Kagome as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	6. AN

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating, I just got a job not that long ago and I haven't had the time to update any of my stories, but we are slowing down now that it's closer to Christmas so I will be updating for all of my stories. Hope you all enjoy, and thank you to all of my reviewers.

- Darkalli


End file.
